


The Cause Was Just.

by GenericUsername24



Series: The OPRUS Chronicles [1]
Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: Action orentated, Marines appear because T E S T O S T E R O N E, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, SCP Foundation - Freeform, Tags are dumb hold on, i spilled my fucking milkshake while writing this are you happy AO3 gods?, violent as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Summary: With their helicopter shot down OPRUS is forced to look for they’re missing teammate, and discover that maybe, magic isn’t just restricted to pulling rabbits out of hats. (AKA some Black Hand dudes get shot in the face and go looking for they’re miss, discovering the anomalous world on the way)
Relationships: Everyone - Relationship, I dunno I got lazy so I guess uhh
Series: The OPRUS Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917685





	1. The OPRUS Chronicles. A explanation.

The OPRUS chronicles, what are they and why am I writing a Just Cause fanfiction? Well the first thing is that the OPRUS chronicles are planned to be a large, multi-fic project. Worked upon by Generic (Hey, thats me!) and featuring a SCP foundation in The Just Cause Universe theme. The current fic you are reading is from the POV of a Black Hand Aegis named John Terry. And that’s about it! Enjoy the first chapter tomorrow! Ciao, and happy uhh, Halloween? What is the next holiday-


	2. Beginning/Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to the story. The chapter includes a pilot being turned into a red mist.

The whirring of the blades were all that was audible, besides the occasional round dinking off the helio from some local milita’s. Katie has wasted approximately 12 shots on them. Mike spoke up “What’s the plan? Get in there and shoot people who don’t like it?” Katie shot back “We shoot _**Resistance.**_ Not they’re dogs.” Mike laughed abit at this, turning to face the window. Mike, the idiot he was, was the greatest marksman there is. He was the teams on-ground intel and support while Katie, John and Jaxson acted as the house-to-house warfare guys, though John was the CQC specialist, often referred to as the “Spook” due to his tendency of popping out of nowhere. Katie, as hard-headed as she was, was practically a goddamn prodigy with computers, but wasn’t the best at anything combat related. And Jaxson? Well, the fact he had about 12 grenades and a flame thrower strapped to his chest speaks for itself. He was the demoman/heavy weapons dude. He was completely insane and overkill, John once witnessed him opening a beer bottle with his tongue and then chug half of it in under 5 seconds. He was insane. Truly, undeniably, insane. Together they formed OPRUS, a counter-insurgency/rebellion force. Designated formally as 9th Special Forces OPRUS, 1st Counter-Insurgency. Though even the officers referred to them simply as OPRUS. (After that hefty hit of the drug called exposition, let’s get on with this.). As John was thinking they came to a slow halt. Over the town, suddenly, a RPG shot impacts the helio, tearing it open and sending the pilot out the side, Katie, attempted to recover the helio with her Co-Pilot controls, somewhat successfully doing so before also being thrown. The helio hadn’t dropped down to allow the troops out so they had a couple seconds to get out, doing so successfully. Katie though, Katie got thrown from the helio into a swamp, obviously not dead. Though the few hundred feet left between them and the ground wasn’t reassuring, they attempted to get out anyway. Jaxson and Mike succeeding before grabbing John, who was knocked unconscious by the initial explosion and jumping out, Jaxson then yanked John’s chute, then his own, as Mike did the same, they were instantly lit up with gunfire. Jaxson dropped several grenades. Slicing his shoulder pad for each grenade. Jaxson then landed, followed by John, then Mike. Mike dragged John into a uninhabited building and set him in the corner before barricading the doors and windows. There were hundreds of bullets flying by them. John lied unconscious. Jaxson radioed to “Command”

”Hard contact!”

Gunshots fill the sound void.

”Requesting air support-“

”Shit!”

Command replied

”DarkSide 4, what’s happening down there?”

No reply

10 seconds went by

No reply

On DarkSide 4’s end his radio had been shot out. His shoulder now bruised from the impact. John was then awoken by a explosion. Sending him forward, luckily, in the scuffle to escape, he had his handgun holstered and his SMG folded and strapped to his vest, which he handnt had to remove to escape. He grabbed his handgun and aimed at the broken wall. The dust filling his lungs.


	3. Character Appearances/Bio’s.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it if you give a fuck if not skip this chapter.

Katie Greenman

Hair Coloration: Brown  
Nationality: Irish  
Age: 27  
Previous Military/Police Service: US Army Rangers, NYPD SRG.  
Height: 5’7  
Frame: Thin  
Eye Coloration: Green  
Combat Rig: Tan Plate Carrier, Balaclava, M50 Gas Mask, Black BDU, Tan Boots, Tan Gloves, Combat Headset.  
Armament: M4A1, P226, (Both silenced, M4 has a Red Dot and foregrip), Grenades, MQR “HeckOR” Military-Grade PC, Combat Knife.

Jaxson Palace

Hair Coloration: Black  
Nationality: American  
Age: 26  
Previous Military/Police Service: US Marines Force Recon  
Height: 6’1  
Frame: Muscular  
Eye Coloration: Coffee  
Combat Rig: Tan Plate Carrier, Balaclava, Tan MICH-2000 Style Helmet with side rails and NVG mount, M50 Gas Mask, Shoulder and Thigh Ballistic Protection, Groin Protection, Black BDU, Tan Boots, Tan Gloves, Combat Headset.  
Armament: Propane Flame Thrower (Takes those small grill ones), Grenades, Uzi sub-machine gun (Silenced, longer barrel and handguard, MP5 style folding stock and foregrip on the longer handguard.), beer bottles full of gasoline, Combat Knife.

John Terry

Hair Coloration: Brown  
Nationality: American  
Age: 28  
Previous Military/Police Service: US Air Force Pararescue, NYPD ESU.  
Height: 6’0  
Frame: Thin/Muscular  
Eye Coloration: Redish/Brown  
Combat Rig: Custom Pilot’s Respirator/Gas Mask, Tan Plate Carrier, Black BDU, Tan Boots, Tan Gloves, Combat Headset, Night Vision Goggles modified for thermal uses.  
Armament: Uzi sub-machine gun (Silenced, 11 and a half inch barrel, handguard to match, laser/light combo, MP5 Folding Stock and vertical grip.), P226 Handgun (Silenced), Smoke Grenades, Grenades, Bladed Baton. 

Mike Palace

Hair Coloration: Blackish Red  
Nationality: American  
Age: 28  
Previous Military/Police Service: US Army Delta Force,  
SCPD (Suffolk County Police Department)  
Height: 5’11  
Frame: Thin  
Eye Coloration: Hazel  
Combat Rig: Swamp Camo BDU, Tan Vest, Green MICH-2000 Helmet, Combat Respirator (Half-Face), Tan Boots, Tan Gloves.  
Armament: M14 EBR (6X Scope, Foregrip, Shortened Barrel, Silencer and thermal scope adapter.) P226 (Silenced), Smoke Grenades, Grenades, MQR “Dragonfire” Recon Drone (Armed with a 9MM rotary cannon and a 40MM grenade launcher with one shot and about 300 9MM rounds, folded into a backpack and assembled when needed.)


End file.
